


Loving an Angel

by loveydoveyowo



Series: Gross Boyfriends [4]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Cuddles, Love Confessions, M/M, a bit of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyowo/pseuds/loveydoveyowo
Summary: Max shares his love for Space Kid.





	Loving an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is indeed a filler! ^^ Just a cute little thing to keep you guys satisfied until I finish the other fic I’m working on! It’ll be worth it!!

Max, predictably, loves to watch people squirm in irritation. It made him feel sadistically warm and smug inside, probably due with the current lack of sleep, but nevertheless. If it isn’t Space Kid’s pain? He’ll laugh.

Right now it’s nearing New Years, and campers have tried and failed to get the #SpaceMax under the mistletoe. He left subtle little touches, like a hug here or there and a tiny kiss to the hand; it drives the others crazy that Max is acting this way and supposedly hadn’t asked out the little angel yet. 

They’ve been dating for almost four months now - Max is in shock. He hasn’t loved Space Kid any less than he did yesterday; he loved him more, in fact. He heart squeezed and his eyes threaten to spill at the sight of the little angel, his and his alone, curled up in his bed in nothing but Max’s shirt on. He actually did cry, once, and once Space Kid was done laughing he kissed him and hugged him tight. It made him cry harder.

Now, in the present, Max has a lapful of the same beautiful boy who was absolutely content to just kiss and cuddle. They were behind the Mess Hall, both curled up in the same, oversized jacket that brought them together, gazing at the forest in the soft morning light. The grass was soft and wet, but Max certainly didn’t mind, because Space Kid was turning out to be a real good kisser. And Max was a sucker for any attention he received, especially kisses.

They pulled apart to breathe, Space Kid’s flushed cheeks visible against his pale skin, and Max nuzzled his face in his boyfriend’s warm neck. His eyes fluttered closed and he reached out to entwine his fingers with Space Kid’s, utterly content with a Dad to support him and a boyfriend to kiss and love. 

He would’ve fallen asleep on Space Kid’s shoulder if not for David’s usual wake-up calls. Then, Max decided not to give a single fuck, and let his eyelids droop and his mind wander into the gaze known as sleep. He might not enjoy the frustration of others, since they’ll most likely find Space Kid in his lap, sharing his jacket with bruised lips and flushed cheeks, but at least he’ll enjoy kissing and holding Space Kid tight in the middle of camp. He will ward off any evil against his little angel.

Max is his, and he is Max’s. Nothing could ever make his heart burst in absolute love and contentment and fucking warmth.


End file.
